


Little Magpie

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Jim is a pain slut, M/M, Violence, and Sebastian is more that happy to oblige, especially when Jim pisses him off, mormor, sue meeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian isn't very happy with his latest job and needs to teach a little shit a lesson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Magpie

**Author's Note:**

> So because I'm trash and I never update things but always write new things...HERE'S SOMETHING NEW :D

“Little Magpie, I’m home..”

Jim’s head lifted from where it was bent over a document, a small smile crossing his face and tension already draining from shoulders with a few simple words. To say Jim Moriarty was an eccentric man was putting it very lightly and that eccentricity bled into all aspects of his life, including his sexual tendencies.

It had all started simple when he was a kid, the rush of disobeying, getting disciplined and turning around just to cause more trouble. People thought he was just working out his angst, but as he grew older it grew into something completely different.

Being thirteen years old with the internet had gone as it had with most children, but Jim quickly began finding other websites to frequent, ones that played to his tastes of discipline and pain. It hadn’t been long before he had grown tired of watching and he began to seek out his own thrills at the tender age of sixteen. Sneaking his way into clubs and bars, finding older men who wanted a little boy to throw and slap around. Oh, and it had been a rush for a couple of years, but life quickly intervened and he found himself straying from his sexual searching, school and a new, quickly building business taking over his time.

In his new line of work it was nye to impossible to find a good dominant. One, for lack of time and two, the simple fact that anyone and everyone could be out to get him. So he quickly forgot about his need for pain and buried himself deep into his web. That was, until he met a certain Ex-Colonel. Of course no one can tell just who a man could become when you first break into their apartment, especially with just how fucked up Moran had been at the time. But after doling a bit of his own discipline, Sebastian had blossomed under him, quickly getting back his attitude and air of superiority about him.

It was almost fun, knocking Sebastian into his place every time he got too big for his britches, but the real fun began the day that Sebastian had fought back for the first time and punched Jim in the jaw, sending the Irish man to the floor. Jim had cupped his jaw, gasping through the pain and looked up at Sebastian, eyes wide and tongue swiping across his lower lip. In one silent look, Sebastian had understood and he had picked him up and slammed him against the nearest wall.

Of course, Rome wasn’t built in a day and it took a long while to fully solidify their partnership, though if you asked either one what they were to each other you would receive a dead eyed, cold stare. They quickly fell into a pattern, one that wasn’t always needed, but one could always tell what the other wanted, and when they wanted.

And today it was very clear what Sebastian wanted.

Jim shut his laptop and quickly locked it up before slowly pacing out of his study and down the stairs to the front entrance. Sebastian was standing in front of the door, covered in dirt and blood, his eyes still flashing.

“That wasn’t a very nice Job Jimmy, you could have warned me what was going to happen.” Jim’s stomach jumped and his eyes immediately trained to the floor “I-I’m sorry I just..”

“You just what? Hm? Sent me into an all-out battle royale?” Sebastian stalked forward and twisted his fingers into Jim’s hair, yanking his head back and snarling “You’ve been incredibly naughty, Jimmy” A small whimper escaped Jim as his neck was wrenched in an awkward position and he looked up at Sebastian, yelping as he was picked up and thrown over a strong shoulder, his breath escaping him in a rush. Jim struggled against the arm holding him and Sebastian just gave out a sharp laugh, carrying him to the kitchen and slamming him down on the kitchen table.

“Daddy..please..” Jim scrambled to catch his breath, watching Sebastian walk to the drawers and he flushed red as Seb pulled out a wooden spoon. Sebastian moved through the kitchen quickly and quietly, pinning Jim to the table by his throat, slapping his cheek with the spoon and squeezing tighter.

“I usually love when you beg, but it’s not going to work, Jimmy..” he huffed, dropping the spoon next to Jim’s head and flipped him onto his stomach. “Grip the edge of the table. I want to see your knuckles turn white. Now!” Sebastian roared the last command and Jim jumped, hands dragging up and he followed the orders, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Oh, The pain slut listens..” Sebastian growled before he quickly undid Jim’s belt and ripped his trousers and pants down around his thighs, leaving Jim’s arse exposed. He dug his fingers into the muscle before leaning down and biting him until he felt the skin break, Jim calling out and closing his eyes tight.

“Daddy..” Sebastian smirked and moved up by his face, lips brushing against his ear.

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t want to hear another word out of you..” He growled before reaching over Jim for the wooden spoon. He stood and walked around the table, climbing up to straddle Jim’s thighs, dragging the spoon across hi cheeks slowly before he pulled his arm back and gave the first blow, giving Jim a second before he started a barrage of hits.

Jim quickly lost sense of time, or the amount of hits, or really anything, only focusing on the stabs of pain after every hit. When Sebastian finally gave him a break, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking, but still gripping the table. Sebastian abandoned the spoon and massaged his arse with rough hands before leaning over Jim’s body, his lips finding his ear again.

“Anything you want to tell me.” Jim knew what he was asking and his mind struggled to remember their safe word before he shook his head “No Daddy..”

“Good, now, I am going to use you as I see fit and then we’ll go take a bath, hmm?” Jim nodded and shivered as Sebastian’s weight lifted off of his back. His eyes closed again as he heard Sebastian’s belt buckle jingle a small shudder moving up his spine as he distantly felt a cock slip between his cheeks, wet with, what he assumed to be Sebastian’s saliva. Jim floated off into his own headspace as Sebastian thrusted between his cheeks, grunting and growling as he took his pleasure from Jim’s swollen arse.

Jim opened his eyes after hearing the gentle sounds and whimpers of Sebastian coming grunted as he was picked up off of the table. Sebastian cradled him in his arms as they moved through the flat, to the bathroom.

“I want Lavender bath salts and you to rub me down with lotion after.” Jim mumbled and Sebastian kissed his brow before laughing softly

“Yes Boss.”


End file.
